Gregor and the Rise of Cannibal
by I AM PRODIGY
Summary: Two years since Gregor left the Underland, he visits to see they need him again. An enemy from Ripred's past has come back to haunt the rest of the Underland. And Gregor finds that the true enemy is not who they think... Gluxa. HowardxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is my first fanfic, and I hope that it will be really good. This idea has been swimming in my head for quiet a while before I got the guts to go with it. Please rate and review so I know what exactly I'm doing wrong. **

**Disclaimer: UGh! I don't own the Underland Chronicles. This story maybe mine, but the actual series is owned by Mrs. Collins. **

* * *

><p>Gregor and the Rise of Cannibal<p>

Chapter One: "They'll Be Here Soon."

Deep in the dark, unforgiving Uncharted Lands, a castle stood. While it was once fit for a king to live in, the crumbling cobblestone and smeared blood was far from royal. A tall and muscular person walked towards it, half carrying and half dragging corpses of a dark haired gnawer and human. The ends of his fingers, which curved into long vicious claws, were covered with blood. His mouth, which was slick with it too, and had jaws filled with carnivorous teeth that would have kept a T-Rex at bay, twisted into a sickening grin. His pale eyes, that took the word uncomfortable to new heights, were expressing sadistic glee.

He climbed the steps, walked down torn hallways and gore-covered corridors that eminated neglect and decay. Fresh air was practically a distant memory, for everyithing smelled of blood.

He dropped his burdens on the dinning room floor. Looking one last time at the carcasses, he got to work rending the meat and eating freely. Slicing through the gnawer carcass and tearing away huge wads of flank, he took his sweet time eating. When finished with the gnawer, he tore through the human. Gulping the heart and leaving only the bones as an indication of the atrocities that took place.

Licking his lips and fingers, he walked to the only sanitarily acceptable room in the building: the bedroom. As he walked, the grotesque elements to his anatomy receded. His claws at his hands and feet made some sort of sucking sound as it went back into his skin. His teeth were shattered and replaced by normal ones. His jet black hair turned a snow white. As of now, he looked, for all the world, like a normal Overlander boy. He easily reached six feet, had a stocky build, and overly handsome to say the least.

Once inside the bedroom, he fell on the bed exhausted. Staring at the ceiling, hundreds of thoughts went by in his amazingly intelligent mind. One of which was placed at a high priority.

"They'll be here soon," he said to no one in particular, "I'll need to be ready." And with a seemingly benevolent laugh, he went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Huntid101 for the review, I'm glad you liked it. And thank you OverlandGirl for bringing me to realize that I am dreadful when it comes to summaries. Ill do my best to keep from looking like a total fool. The new summery isn't much better, but hopefully it's adequate. Please rate and review, I have to know what I'm doing wrong.**

**Here is the next chapter of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TUC, I do own this fanfic.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Dreaming<p>

"Gregor, Gregor. Wake up!" Boots shouted at her brother, "Mom made pie!" She ran out of the room towards the kitchen. Gregor, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, dragged himself out of bed. He walked into the kitchen to feel a warm caress that smelled of cinnamon reach his face, shaking him out of his sleepy stupor.

"Good morning Gregor," he heard his dad say, "Nice to see your finally up." He pointed at the clock that hung on the wall on the other side of the room. It was ten fifteen.

"What? I'm not entitled to some sleep from an exhausting school year?" Gregor replied, almost stupidly.

"You were for the first week of the summer," replied his father, "But I expected you to be a bit more modest by week three."

"Our Gregor? Modest?" said Mrs. Cormaci sarcastically, "I suppose you'll tell us next that Donald Trump gave half his fortune to us so long as we give him my social security number." Gregor couldn't help smiling about that. Seventh and Eighth grade was actually what he needed to almost erase the feeling that he didn't belong anymore. Almost, but not quite.

"Mom, can I have more?" Said a new eleven year old Lizzie. She had really grown; eating more, good looking for her age, not looking so skinny, skipping yet another grade. Even her panic attacks these last two years were few and far these days.

"Me too, me too!" Exclaimed Boots. Just as enthusiastic as ever, if somewhat less naive.

"Alright, alright already," said Grace, "From what you guys act like people will think that I don't feed you all enough."

"You don't," retorted Gregor, "or I would have gotten my breakfast right now."

"Shut up and eat," said Grace, passing him a plate of pie. Apple, so sweet.

A lot had happened since they had returned from the Underland, but it started out horrible. The family was in ruins and still were adjusting from the relative hell that they went through. It took time, but Mrs. Cormaci was always there to help. Especially when Gregor's grandmother died. At first, Grace was adamant about going to Virginia, but when she stepped outdoors, she remembered just how much she loved New York City, and how she would never be able to live without it.

In the beginning, Gregor couldn't sleep into the night until it ached. He couldn't ever get all the sins he made out of his mind. The horrors he saw were all there to get him when he closed his eyes at night. The fatal wound on Ares' neck, Pandora being eaten alive, Howard being slowly taken by the plague. It was all too much. Even worse was that he couldn't be with Luxa. Every word that she ever said to him, every time she got mad at him, her rebellious personality, it was all he could do not to break down screaming all night. He loved her. Obviously he tried to sneak out, but his mother saw to that without him knowing. The way to the Underland from his laundry room was sealed and welded shut with a grate.

Now, the nightmares were still as vivid, but on more happier things. Hazard's birthday, Ripred and Luxa's bonding, him and Ares soaring above Regalia. Wait, go back right there. He even missed Ripred!

"Gregor?" his mom said, startling him out of his daydreaming, "If the pie is really that bad, you can have toast for breakfast."

"What? No!" said Gregor, "The pie is fantastic, I was just tired, nothing more than that." He added another yawn just to make it believable. His mother was always so protective toward the family. Having the Curse of the Warmbloods and pneumonia had given her a new resolve.

"Hmm...alright, but if your feeling so much as slightly dizzy, I want you straight in bed, got it?" said his mother.

"Hey Gregor," said Mrs. Cormaci, "I need some laundry done, would you mind?"

"Not at all." answered Gregor. Finishing whatever was left of the pie, he left the apartment for Mrs. Cormaci's.

Once inside he looked to where the laundry usually is, took it, and went down the stairs. The stairwell was unusually warm, and only made the short trip harder than necessary. He went into the laundry room and shoved everything inside the washing machine.

It was hopeless, and he knew that, but Gregor decided to look at the grate anyway. Moving the dryer was a huge challenge. The Underland left him strength that he wouldn't have otherwise grown, but a hundred-fifty pound dryer is still a challenge. Finally moving the huge thing out of the way, he almost screamed at the sight.

Wedged between two bars, was a scroll.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thank you Huntid101 and Matt for reviewing, and thank you Book-Smarts101 for subscribing me, adding my story to your favorites, and giving me the advice. Please rate and review people, I'm going to keep writing on this story, but I need to know if I'm messing something up to keep this story at it's best. I'll try to update every two weeks.**

**Hope you like this chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: I'm only just starting out at fan fiction, and already I'm bored of the disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: An Unwelcome Return<p>

Gregor stared at the scroll for what seemed like a long while, and the same thought kept reverbeating in his mind. _They need me again._ The scroll could say any number of things. And none of them could possibly be any good. He couldn't even think about what they were without severly shuddering.

Finally, he snapped out of his mind freak and had the good sense to pull the scroll out. Gregor replaced the dryer and ran to the stairs. His clumsy fingers working too quickly for their own good, he tore of the royal seal, which meant that Luxa sent for this.

_Dear Gregor, _

_I know beter than anyone that you might not get this, as your family may have went to the other land. But should there be any chance that I can still speak to you, for however long, I will take it._

_The news of the Underland is grim. While the cutters cease to be active, for now, someone else has decided to make a reappearence, and he is far worse of a threat. I can't tell you everything now. I need you down here, then you can here everything we know. Come quickly, the council will not stay passive for long should there be a second attack._

_I need you here Gregor. I don't care what you say, you will always find a family in me._

_Love, Luxa_

Again, Gregor stared at the writing as if in a trance. He read it repeatedly to fully understand what it was saying. _Worse than the cutters, what could be worse than the cutters? _Gregor remembered the last fight he had with the army of giant ants. There complete lack of care for what happens to themselves and steely motivation where frightening in creatures who vastly outnumber them. There were too many and, in the end, they were only saved by the sentient species of plants from the Vineyard of Eyes.

Eventually, Gregor came back to reality and realized he had to get out. Hiding the relatively small scroll in his pocket, Gregor quickly moved the wet clothes from the washing machine and into the dryer, turned it on, and left the room through the stairwell.

His mind was busy; trying to find some explanation for the reason behind the note, how to get to the Underland, getting past the fear of whatever put the Underland in a situation where they could actually use his help again.

He never did notice the door to his apartment until it was too late, smacking his face into the door.

"Ah shit!" he said, shaking himself out of his daze and going through the door.

Walking inside Gregor found Mrs. Cormaci still inside, with Boots watching television, Lizzie reading some book that seemed way too big for her to pick up comfortably and needed much higher intelligence than the average eleven year old too understand, his father was still at his newspaper reading whatever was on the sport's section, with his mother and Mrs. Cormaci in the kitchen.

"Gregor, what took you so long?" asked Grace, "You were gone a lot longer than a normal laundry visit." Her voice practically dripped with concern. Just about anything that happened to him would set her off in frivolous attempts to check if anything was wrong with him. If he so much as bit his tounge her hand would go straight to the thermometer that always seemed to be within reach.

"Um...I'm fine mom," answered Gregor, lieing, his hand unconciously hovering over the pocket where the scroll was hidden in, "I just need some water, my throat's dry." _Yeah, _he thought bitterly,_ dry from the news that people I care about may as well be dead._

"Alright, but if your feeling even a tad sick, just tell me, I've got it all covered." Grace said, handing him a glass of water.

Gregor, after drinking thirstily, walked to his room and had the good sense to open the door before looking like a baffoon again. But before walking in he turned to see his family. Mother in the kitchen, Boots laughing at whatever childish view she saw in the television, Lizzie in her own little world where only mind games exist, his father avidly reading the newspaper. Gregor knew how hard it was to create this small, fragile, and delicate world where only his family existed. He also knew how easily it could be torn down should he bring them back to what was miles below their feet.

Than he remembered Luxa, her pale skin, her hair so blonde that it was almost white. How they danced on Hazard's birthday, how they kissed each other goodbye two years ago. It was the last time he ever saw her again. He wouldn't let her get her hurt then, he won't let her get hurt now. He still loved her just as much as he had two years ago, and Gregor knew, for beter or for worse, this was what he was supposed to do.

Right than, he noticed Mrs. Cormaci stare at him knowingly. _She always knew exactly what I needed,_ he thought. With a breif nod that spoke volumes, he went inside his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I'm SO sorry for not updating earlier. I got hung up thanks to school, but its here now. To UnderlandGirl: LOL, its no biggie, I actually thank you for telling me that the summery is disgusting. To Matt: thanks for reviewing, I'm still glad you like the story, and i hope you like the latest chapter. And to Faith Macklen: I know that many people beleive that Gregor's use of profanity should be nonexistent, but in my opinion, he's from New York. EVERYBODY has said somthing bad like that. Besides, he's fourteen. So Gregor will still be cursing, but I hope that doesn't keep you from liking the story. Please rate and review**

**Here's a little news about Luxa, and some info on my favorite OC, Cannibal.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Underland Chronicles.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: "Do or Die"<p>

Luxa was tired, there wasn't a shadow of doubt about it. If she had to appeal one more time to the council, she would stab them all full through the neck. But it wasn't like she could blame them, the people of Regalia were afraid of the impending doom that no doubt could come through and tear everything that moved into a grisly spectacle of blood. She opened the door to her chamber and stepped in. Her beautiful face was easily showing the work she was being made to do. Luxa's weary head relaxed against the soft pillows that were always by her bedside. The adolescent queen couldn't rest just yet though, she still needed a few matters to attend to.

It would go without saying that she too would scream if she even saw him somewhere far off. He was just too out of the Underlander's league. He moved like light, he could punch right through mountains, his claws and jaws can shred metal, _He makes Ripred look like nothing more than...well...a rat,_ she thought with a sigh, _Is that even imaginable?_

Cannibal was a bane to the Underland for five years. She couldn't remember him very well though, besides the fact that he was handsome, a ferocious fighter, and a rager. He had a girl with him, Luxa didn't pay much attention to her either, but could remember the girl was as stunning in her fighting as she was in her looks.

Her father was king at the time, and so he was the one who dealt with him. When his armies were sent to apprehend them, the two of them wiped out everyone that fought that day. It wasn't enough to really criple Regalia, as the king had held back much of the army, but it was still easy to see that the way the boy fights wasn't human. For instance, he grew claws on his hands and feet, his mouth was literaly filled with teeth that could bite clean through sheet metal, his hair would turn from white to black, his eyes went from a bright blue to completely pale, he could pick up much more than his body structure accounts for (even though his body did look like it could pick up quite an amount of weight.) After defeating them, the two ran off in the direction of the Uncharted Lands. This bit of information was all that Luxa knew, and was given to her by Vikus.

She needed help in this. Luxa knew that no matter how large the force, Cannibal could easily fight off an onslaught. Ripred won't be able to hold his own against someone like that, though he would never admit it, but there's a chance that two ragers will get the job done. The only other known rager is Gregor, and during his time in the Underland, Gregor showed remarkable prowess in fighting. Especially since the prophecies of Sandwich poited out that he was the Warrior and the saviour of the Underland, he was and still is much loved in the Underland, but none more than the queen herself.

Luxa wished Gregor was here, he was the only one she would confide her feelings to. She would still laugh at the the look on his face on how horrified he had been when they needed him on a flier the first time. It would still bring a smile to her face when they flew over Hades Hall, how she rested her back on his, resting her head on his. She never wanted that to end, but she caught Howard looking at her disapprovingly, and she knew she couldn't stay like this forever. How was Gregor doing now? Did he already have someone to love him the way she wanted to? Someone to help him through the hardest decisions, to make him believe that there was more people loving him than his family.

She sighed, of course he does. Gregor was the most deserving human being she knew to have earned a respite from whatever he had seen down here. Still, it didn't keep her from loving him any less, but that still left Cannibal. _Did he get the __scroll? _She knew the chances of him actually getting the scroll was slim, but there was always a chance that he might get it. If he did get it, what would he think? Surely he wouldn't hesitate to come. If he wouldn't come because he loved her, than it would be because he loved his friends here as a whole. Then there was his mother. Grace took an immediate liking to Luxa when she saw her, Gregor told her as much. But she also blamed the whole of the Underland for a number of things. Things turned very complicated once Grace was needed.

It was then that someone entered. "No Hazard, I cant play right now," she called.

"Hazard is too busy with his legitimate business with Cartesian's nieces and nephews to play with the likes of you," says Howard with a smile, referring to the nibbler pups that they saved from the water near the fount, "I need to talk to you."

All at once, Luxa's smile faded. When Howard decided to have a talk, he was going to tell her that she was going to do something wrong, or put in his advice.

"Alright," Luxa says, with her hundredth sigh for the day, "Let's here it."

"I heard that you want us to wait until after Gregor returns before we do anything," he says, "I'm not even going to try to tell you what a stupid idea this is."

"And..." Luxa was already tired of the conversation.

"Haven't you seen what he did to Regalia," Howard exclaimed, "The doctors and nurses are dropping to how many patients they have to tend to! He's a killer Luxa. You cant risk a thousand lives just to wait for one. Why are you stalling?"

A ball of guilt now spread in Luxa's stomach. How could she just stand by and watch what happens when people just died. But she knew that if they retaliated, they would be defeated as easily as before.

"I _have_ seen what he did to us," Luxa shouted back, "What makes you think that our army can beat that sort of power? He made mincemeat of us, what makes you think he can do any less to a few soldiers. Ripred failed to kill him, what makes you think he will do any less to our soldiers. We out numbered him fifty-to-one, and what did he do? He_ ate_ them, Howard, he ate them just as he did to the rest. It wasn't like other wars where we had a chance. No, we had no chance, and we knew it. At least when Gregor is here we can get a fighting chance. We can have two ragers against one."

"Is this what this nonsense is about? Is it about Gregor, Luxa? You do realize that whatever he can do to those soldiers he can easily do to Gregor too. Is that what you want, to see him and then send him o his trip to his death?" Howard asked.

"N-, I...Oh! What would you know Howard?" Luxa asked. She just gave herself away and she knew it.

"Listen Luxa, don't think your the only one that wants to see Gregor again," Howard said, "I too long for his return. He's my best friend Luxa! He saved our lives on more than one occasion. But how do you know that he will even come? His mother was insistent on leaving."

"I...I don't...I don't know if he will come or not. I just need him here Howard." Why is she confiding this to him? "Howard, I need him."

Howard's eyes flashed annoyance, but it was such a brief sight that Luxa couldn't tell, and was replaced by look of knowing.

"Your taking a huge risk Luxa," he said.

"I know," Luxa says "I know all too well."

Howard turned and walked out of the room, leaving Luxa alone, or so she thought. She didn't know what was happening to her. Why would she say all that to Howard. She should have kept quiet. Her exhaustion, which left during the fight, came back with a vengeance. Her feet almost buckled under her weight. _I have to_ _rest_.

Right then Ripred walked into the room.

"No need for your input," Luxa said, "I know that you heard. And please, no witty remarks."

"I was just going to say that you took care of that situation really well, back in the council's room." The giant rat said while shrugging, "I honestly could't have done it better myself."

"Do you really mean that?" Luxa was honestly taken back. This wasn't what Ripred would normally do. Usually it would be a sarcastic remark, followed by an insult. He rarely gives complements.

"I guess so," He responded, "You used their own arguments against them. Hard to beleive those century old geezers looked over the fact that their army would fall to Cannibal like putty."

"Than what do you think Ripred?" Luxa asked, venom laced in the words, daring the rat to answer, like how she always does, "Everyone seems to have an opinion on my decision. Do _you_ think I made a right choice?"

"Luxa, compared to the other choices, I think this is our only choice." Ripred said grimly, "As of now, it's do or die."

**Alright, I wanna know what you people want in this fanfic. Would you like a prophecy, or for Gregor to follow his own instincts. If you guys want a prophecy, I might need a little help. But it still won't matter one way or another.**

**-I AM PRODOGY**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks to Ripred1999 and Lrmaster132 for subscribing to my story, you won't regret it. And thanks to UnderlandGirl for bringing me to see the whole load of mistakes I made in the last chapter. And finally, my regards to EnigmaticCinema: thanks for your input, i'm glad you like the series. Please rate and review.**

**It's crunch time for Gregor and his mother.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TUC, as much as i wish for that to be true.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Arguments<p>

Gregor took a little walk outside and get his thoughts in order. Times square was a sight of beauty during the night. Even though it was only five thirty, night creeped in a little quickly. As usual, it was bustling with activity. Tourists were everywhere, taking pictures that will soon be developed and added to their family albums and then forgotten about. All Gregor was doing was walking along, watching all this happen.

There is a difference between knowing what to do and actually doing it. How can he convince his parents to let him into the Underland willingly? His mother resented them, thinking it was they're fault that the family went into turmoil. In a certain way, she was right. If it wasn't for the Underland, his father wouldn't have been kidnapped, his mother wouldn't have gotten sick with the Curse of the Warmbloods and pneumonia. But what his mother couldn't understand was that it wasn't everybody's fault that they went through Hell. Many people down there would only like the best for them.

He gazed at the lights flashing all around them. _Luxa would love to see this, _he thought watching the electrical billboards flash, _I'll bring her here the next chance I can get._ He decided he had enough and went home.

_Later..._

Gregor was just about to walk into his house when he heard someone behind him. He didn't have to look to know it was Mrs. Cormaci.

"Dry throat?" she asked "I heard getting something off your chest helps with that."

"They want me back," Gregor said simply. Mrs. Cormaci would know what he meant.

"I guessed that," she said "It was either that or you actually moved on. Come to think of it, that would have been a stupid thing to say. As if anyone can go through that much war and love and not think of it everyday."

"You know what I'm going to do Mrs. Cormaci," Gregor said, "and if you think that I'm just gonna stand around waiting while my friends go to fight, than you don't know me."

"Hey, I actually want you to go," Mrs. Cormaci said, "Gotta make sure the people you care about stay alive. Try not to die, you have a habit to do otherwise."

"Thanks," Gregor said, smiling, "What would I ever do without you Mrs. Cormaci?"

"You would have lost your foot for one thing," She said with a laugh. Gregor stepped into his house, ready to deliver the news.

"Gregor, where were you?" Asked his mother, "I thought you went for a walk."

"I did," he responded, "in Manhattan. I needed time to think."

"Time to think on what?" his father asked, "What are you talking about? Is something wrong?"

"Mom, Dad," he told his parents, "You might need to sit down for this one."

They did as they were asked and held hands tightly in anticipation. _Why couldn't they guess what he was going to say?_ Gregor thought, handing them the scroll.

"I need to go back," he said, watching them read the scroll, "I need to go back to the Underland"

His mother stared at him for a long time before answering, eyes filled to the brim with fear. "Gregor," she said, "No."

"Mom please," Gregor argued, "They're in trouble. You cant let me stay here. They need me."

"Gregor, forget them," Grace said, much more calmly than expected, "You almost died down there, how can you willingly go back down there?"

"Mom," Gregor pressed on, "They also saved my life, why are you constantly blaming them for everything that happened to us?"

"Why do I blame them?" Grace seethed, "If it wasn't for them, my kids wouldn't have been thrown into a war that wasn't even there's, If it wasn't for them, my son wouldn't have become a killer. Oh and please, _I_ almost died there."

"Mom!" Gregor exclaimed, "It wasn't everybody's fault that all that happened. Just let us go, they did only want what was best for us."

"And was killing what was best for you?" asked his mother.

"I was being attacked," Gregor said back, "Of course I had to fight back."

"It's over Gregor," Grace said, "I don't want you anywhere near that place. My decision is final."

"MOM!" tears were in his eyes and he could feel the world fall on him, "I love Luxa."

Grace was blown away. "W-what was that?"

"I love L-Luxa" Gregor repeated, his voice choking from sobs. "I love Luxa." Gregor curled up in a ball, shaking with emotion.

"Gregor..." his father tried to say sadly. He was one of the few that knew what his son and the queen of Regalia had. He knew that they would soon inevitably be called back. He hoped that he could get Grace to let them go back willingly, but they were needed sooner than he hoped.

Grace was heart-broken, to say the absolute least. _Why didn't I guess?_ Grace thought. Her son was right in front of her, on the floor. How could anyone respond to that kind of torment?

"Gregor," she tried, "Gregor, get up. If you want us to go, then we will."

Gregor looked up at his mother.

"Come, we have work to do."

**So, what do you guys want in the next chapter? Do you want to see the world through Cannibal's eyes, or see the family go back down. **

**May Snare rot in hell.**

**-I AM PRODIGY**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, I know the wait was too long, and that was messed up of me. I'll respect the abundance of the reviews that decide the appearance of a prophecy and who's point of view the story should go to. Now down to business; to GRH 5: thanks for reviewing, sorry, but Gregor's family won out. To fan: Hope you like this chapter too. To Ripred 1999: Thanks for putting your thoughts on my uncertainty. The Overlander: Thank you for reviewing as well, I appreciate that you like my story. To XxEccentricWriterxX: I'm glad that you like the series, hope this chapter is no different. To UnderlandGirl: Thanks for your input and evaluation on the situation (Ha! i'm a poet and i didn't even know it), oh and i'm pretty sure Grace was just making sure her son doesn't die, I cant blame her. To Skullmaster, i'm glad you like the story, but for every reason i stated in chapter 4, i'm still going to keep profanity, albeit at a bare minimum. I hope that doesn't keep you from enjoying the story though. To Matt: Finally! Someone besides me finds Cannibal enigmatic, thanks for the review. Rate and review!**

**Not _too _much in this chapter. I guess it's just here to explain a few things later in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TUC!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Duct Tape and Batteries<p>

Gregor walked over to Lizzie's and Boots' room. While he felt sadness and guilt for putting his mother through that, he was elated that he can go back. His entire family would go with him, and that was a victory as well.

"Hey Lizzie, Boots," Gregor called, "Wake up."

The girls stirred, but didn't wake up.

"Two more minutes Mom," Lizzie murmured, "Just two more minutes."

It was all Gregor could do but smile, which immediately faded. Just another reminder of all the great things that happened that he was mere minutes away from tearing down. _It wasn't like you weren't hoping for this to happen,_ he told himself, _Besides, they have friends they want to meet again, don't they?_

"Come on," Gregor said louder, shaking them this time, "We have places to go, and I'm sure you'll be ecstatic when you find out where. So... GET UP!"

That got their attention. The girls reluctantly got up from bed to stare at their brother, or more appropriately, glare at him.

"Okay Gregor," said Lizzie, "This better be good, I'm burning time to sleep. Humans need at least eight hours of sleep. Insomniacs need less than that, sometimes they can go a whole-"

"We're going to the Underland," Gregor said, effectively cutting his little sister off. Not only has she become more confidant, Lizzie has become a smart ass.

"W-what?" one little eleven-year-old girl dared to ask. She was almost shaking with expectancy, her eyes were begging that her ears hadn't deceived her."We're really going back? Please Gregor, don't joke around with this. Are we really going to?"

"Gregor?" asked Boots now, her eyes wide awake now, "Am I really going to see Temp and Hazard again?"

These pleadings hit Gregor in a way that almost hurt. _I'm not the only one wishing I could go back, I should have guessed as much._

"That's right, we're going back," he said, knowing how much they wanted this, "Hurry up and get ready, I'm getting anxious."

"Okay, okay," Lizzie said, elation showing in here eyes, the quiver of excitement in her voice, "Um...What do we need? Flashlights, definitely, batteries, some food obviously..."

"Don't forget the duct tape," Gregor reminded her, referring to the occasions where duct tape helped with repairs and sometimes in battle, "It saved our lives many times, why couldn't it do so now?"

"Right, okay," Lizzie agreed, then the deeper truth hit her, "Gregor, do our parents know about this?"

Again Gregor had to smile, he knew that the trip would emotionally feel much easier with the fact that his entire family would be with them. Having to go against his parents will, or have to go after arguing would be a metaphorical weight on his heart. Sure this wasn't what his mother wanted, but he needed to go, more so than ever before. "That's right," he replied, "we're cleared, and our parents are coming too."

Lizzie's eyes grew wide with relief, satisfied that whatever they went through, they went as a family. "Alright, I'll go get ready!"

"Yay, I get to be a princess again!" said Boots, enthusiasm flooding the room like water flooding a city built next to a dam.

_Later..._

The family now stood outside of the laundry room, outside of one of five ways to go miles beneath the planet's surface. Gregor was in high spirits for going back, but he was fearful too. For the practical reasons: _What the hell am I going to see when I get down there?_ But there were more silent, but equally frightening answers: _What am I supposed to do when I get down there? How am I supposed to do it? Where am I going?_ He wasn't sure, but Gregor was certain that he didn't think the answer was going to leave him jubilant.

He took his mind off this by taking inventory. With them, they had five flashlights, three sets of batteries, a roll of duct tape, two bottles of water, some cookies Boots insisted on bringing, some toys for Boots that would keep her busy, and a pocketknife. Gregor already slipped a note under Mrs. Cormaci's door to let her know where they were.

"So," Gregor ventured, "shall we?"

"Wait Gregor," Lizzie said, handing him something, "you forgot this."

It took Gregor a minute to process what he was holding, but when he did, memories hit him like never before. "Where did you get this?" He asked his little sister. In Gregor's hand was the picture of him and Luxa, dancing at Hazard's eight birthday party.

"It was in your room," said Lizzie quizzically, "where it always was."

Gregor shook his head, he didn't remember this in his room, he couldn't find it for a whole year. But all he said was, "Oh right," turning back to the entrance of the Underland, "Well, time to get going."

He and his father, using a crowbar, snapped of the grate. With a sigh, Gregor was about to descend, but Boots beat him to it.

"Mom, Dad, everybody say WEEE!"

_Glad to see someone is optimistic about this..._

"Well, here I go," Gregor muttered. He placed his hands inside the grate, and launched himself into the whole that he once feared so much.

It wasn't all that bad actually, now that he knew what to expect. His echolocation skills were greatly enhanced as he subconsciously practiced the ability to see with sound rather than sight. Finding his way in the dark became second nature. He looked at his utterly surreal surroundings, the cobblestone lining the wall, the swirling fog that rolled with the current.

He touchdown after what seemed like a generation. Boots was sitting in the corner, grinning while waiting for the rest of the family.

"Hi Honey, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"Nothing, why aren't are you doing anything?"

"I don't know."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she said, breaking out in a fit of small giggles at the small talk. Sitting down next to her, he thought of how it felt good to think of something different for once. Boots always could lighten the mood of an emotion filled circumstance. No person with a beating heart could look at her without smiling.

It wasn't that much later until the rest of his family finally arrived. The three of them all collapsed over each other comically, making Boots laugh hysterically.

"It's not funny Boots," Gregor said, helping his mother up.

"Ow, I forgot how much that could hurt," his mother said.

"True," his father agreed, "But that was an exhilarating dive, you have to admit."

"Yeah," muttered Lizzie, "Really got my adrenaline running."

"So...where do we go now?" Grace asked.

"I guess one place we can try is somewhere with humans, so Regalia could be one place." Gregor said sarcastically to his mother, trying to release the tension.

"Yeah, that's a start," said an ancient voice behind them. It sounded familiar to Gregor, but he couldn't place it right away.

It came from a rat that was hidden in the shadows. So concealed was he that Gregor didn't see him until just then. He was a graying rat, and his scars gave away that he had fought many times in the past and present. But the real give-away to his identity were the two scars on his face that came down diagonally until they crossed each other on his face to mark an X.

"Ripred!" screamed Lizzie with delight.

**Don't forget to tell me who's point of view you want in the next chapter, be it Cannibal's or Gregor's.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi people, I'm back! This part of this story would have come sooner, but in my defense i was trying to finish The Shakespear Stealer series. You need to understand four different dialects to understand those books. I know some of you people will be disappointed that this is Cannibal's point of view but i really want to make the Gluxa reunion to be at it's very best. Tell me if you have any tips, cause i'm seriously afraid as to how it will be. To Ripredrioted: you asked for Cannibal, and here it is, hope you found it unpredictable. To Matt: Poor Twichtip, I still feel like I lost someone amazing. To UnderlandGirl: I'm sorry for not bringing you the Gluxa reunion, but i thought you might appreciate it at its best, and not riddled with faults. Thanks for being so loyal. To ddkfsf: Thank you for reviewing. To feekjng: Sorry for not giving you Gregor, but i hope this satisfies you until that comes. To the fallen 1 2 3: Thank you for the valuable info, but i need to focus completely on the next chapter, so it might take a while. This chapter is here to keep people entertained. To You need to know: I understand that the excess of vocabulary wont make my story any more popular, but it's how i write, so if it's all the same with you, I'll keep the words coming. To j: YAY! My first flame!**

**Here's a side of my OC you don't expect.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TUC. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Doubts<p>

Not far from the castle in the Uncharted lands was a grave, made by the very creature that was feared by the whole of the Underland. It was this very creature that visited the grave, as only he can. His long white hair was in stark contrast to his dark but handsome features, which at this time were as sad one might expect Moses to be when he found out his brother sided with the pharaoh Ramses. He sat in front of the grave, wondering how to begin to speak.

"Um...Hey, Naomi," he started awkwardly, then sighed at his stupidity. "I...I...I don't know why I'm here, really.

"Maybe I'm here because I'm so used to you chewing me out every time I screw up," he said, "And from what I did, I better hope to catch some serious heat from you." The one that the rest of the Underland have come to know as Cannibal looked longingly at the grave. "I wish you were here Naomi, here to tell me what to do. I've done what I had to, attacking Regalia, but it doesn't take the guilt away that I did something wrong. You would have had a better idea as to how to get Regalia's attention." He said, guilt and shame etched on his face.

"But you know," he started, a smile crossing his face, "You wouldn't always be angry at me, would you? When you were still here, when you got angry, I remember I would always laugh and hold you closer to me." he said nostalgically. "You would smile that smile that I swear could brighten anybodies day and make this place seem like heaven." He closed his eyes and paused as he could feel fresh tears in his eyes. "I bet your smiling right now. Yeah, I can see it now, the light from so far away going through the air and cutting through the miles of rock to shine on me. Suddenly it feels like that your not so far away, that i can reach into that light and find you there smiling, waiting, and then I can bring you closer to me."

He opened his eyes to look at the reality of his life, and the brief moment of reprieve left as quickly as it came. "I'm sorry Naomi."

_I'm so sorry._

**Keep reviewing guys**

**I don't know about you guys, but I write better when i'm listening to music.**

**"Living young and wild and free!"**

**-I AM PRODIGY**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, im back. Im so sorry for the long wait, but my parents locked my laptop in a suitcase until last week. Down to business: To GRH 5: thank you for reviewing, i promise a few more twists. To Deuces: i'm glad you like the story. To Skullmaster: Thanks for your input, and here is that Gregor Pov i promised. To Matt90: Here is what you've been waiting for. To UnderlandGirl: Im really sorry for not updating sooner, here is the Gluxa reunion you couldn't wait for. To Unholy spirit of vengeance: your right, Cannibal has a heart, and I hope you are glad with the way this chapter came out. **

**Here is the addition of a new friend, with the reappearance of some old ones.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TUC.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Reunions<p>

Bittersweet somewhat covered it. Obviously he was glad that Ripred was alive, but Gregor could remember the painfully biting insults he would constantly spew at him. But Gregor also remembered that much of those insults actually made him better at fighting; his desire to prove the huge rat wrong left him determined to do his hardest. When he was about to be thrown into the dungeon, Ripred quickly stepped in to help, at the price of giving his knowledge of Gregor's love to Solovet. At the time Gregor couldn't fathom such betrayal from him, but in due time he understood that it was all for the collective benefit of the task at hand. Gregor made the decision to feel happy to see the big rat. _Doesn't mean I have to be nice..._

Lizzie ran to Ripred and hugged him. Gregor almost couldn't help laughing out loud at his mother who winced at the sight of her daughter embracing a giant rat. It reminded him of when his mother saw Boots hugging Temp.

"Well Gregor, we were expecting you," said Ripred.

"Were you, why is that Ripred?" Gregor asked, surprised by how accusing his voice made each word, "And what made you so sure I would be coming?"

"Well...you can answer that," he answered, "At least I hope so."

Gregor felt foolish. Of course Ripred knew he was coming. _It's like Ripred knows every decision I make before I do. _

"So are we going," asked Ripred, "or would Gregor rather stay here? Your family can stay at the palace, where as if you like these accommodations, we can gladly make an exception for you." Gesturing to the cold barren walls that surrounding them. It was then when Gregor realized that his entire family sided with Ripred and seemed to be ready to leave.

"Well if everyone's doing it..." muttered Gregor.

"Good than, now let's get-" Ripred began before cutting himself off and raising his head to the air.

"What is it Ripred?" asked Lizzie, hiding with Boots behind the big rat.

"I...I don't know," he responded, "I hear screaming..." looking at Gregor, "Were you followed?"

"Followed? Who would follow me down he-," Gregor stopped abruptly and moved his head up along with his family, he did here something. It sounded like... screaming?

Than he saw where it came from, and he was surprised to find out where. Someone was falling from the grate down to the Underland. It took time, but Gregor saw them fall to the ground, all three of them, falling onto each other. _What the... oh my God!_

The three who fell from the Overland were his friends. Larry, Angelina, and Nereida must have followed him down here. _Shit, I completely forgot! They were coming to my house tonight! _

"Oh, that hurt!" screeched Angelina, nursing her shoulder.

"That was the most exciting thing that has ever happened to me! Can we do it again?" said Larry, obviously the fall didn't keep him from wavering his happy-go-lucky nature.

"You creep, are you crazy! We just fell a million miles down here, and you want to do it again? We should be dead right now," screamed Nereida.

Ripred and Gregor and his family stared at the three in silence and surprise, watching the comical scene unfold.

"Ugh, where are we?"

"The center of the Earth? Maybe?"

"Where's Gregor? We followed him down here."

Gregor was getting anxious. He had places to go, and taking them back up would be too time consuming, he might as well bring them along...

"Guys? I'm right here," he called out, stepping out of the shadows, "How did you guys come down here? Did you follow me?"

"Um...Duh! When we see our friend and his family jumping down some hole, what do you think we're gonna do?" said Larry.

"You could think that he and his family are crazy. You could run away or decide that you never met them before. Is that an idea?"

"It's and idea, sure, but it would also make us seem unfaithful to friends, and we don't want to be thought of that way, do we?" answered Nereida.

"Another question would be _why_ you came here? Can you answer that Gregor?" asked Angelina.

"It's complicated... I'll explain later. But for now, come with me." Gregor said. He led them to where his family and Ripred stood. Upon sight of the giant rat, Nereida and Angelina screamed and Larry braced himself for a fight.

"Could you two please not scream, my ears are very sensitive," Ripred said, then turning to Larry, "And if your going to fight someone as strong as me, you'll need to use something a bit more...sophisticated than those huge blocks human's call fists." Almost immediately, the girls stopped screaming and Larry relaxed his stance to fight. It was as if the commanding edge to his voice seemed to make them obey.

"G-Gregor? W-why is there a giant mouse here?" asked Nereida timidly.

"Mouse!" Ripred exclaimed, "I can assure you that I am not a mouse. The name is Ripred, and the proper term is rat. I do hope you'll remember that."

"Ripred, shut up," said Gregor, turning to the other three, "Sorry, he isn't exactly a cheery kind of person, but he's good company when he wants to be. If you guys think this is too much, I'll send you guys up as soon as possible."

"No, I cant speak for the girls, but I'm curious to see what this is about," said Larry.

"I want to stay too," said Angelina.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that I already saw too much anyway," said Nereida.

"Alright," said Gregor, "but when you guys need to go home, tell me and I'll get you back to the surface."

"Thanks for the offer," muttered Larry.

"Terrific," said Ripred, "we can all go die together!"

"Shut up Ripred," said Gregor.

_Later..._

"It's official, I'm insane!" screamed Angelina with delight, "This night just can't get any better!" It made Gregor smile to hear that. Right now they were on Fliers, heading to Regalia. He, along with his family, were riding on a larger-than-average, red and silver striped flier named Helen. the other three were riding on a yellow flier named Helios. Ripred let them go ahead. "I have some business to see to," he said.

As of now, they were flying over the breath breathtakingly beautiful city Regalia. The lights were like a welcome home beacon to Gregor's eyes. _Home..._

It was then when they started to land. Gradually they began to descend near the palace. Gregor looked over to see Nereida's face of awe at the direction past the palace. He followed her to see that her stare was locked on the arena. Whatever doubts he had about Larry and Angelina, he felt even more afraid of her sanity. He remembered meeting her in school in the middle of the year. She was new and was really shy, answering only when the teachers would ask her, and even then answer timidly. They only really started talking and became friends when Gregor saved her from being harassed by other guys.

They landed and dismounted, at which time Howard just came flying down, along with Nike. Their eyes bulged when they saw him, and Gregor couldn't tell who was more surprised.

"Gregor..." Howard started, "Gregor, is that you?"

"Yea Howard, I'm back." Howard didn't hesitate. He ran over and held Gregor in a crushing embrace. "Damn it Howard, your killing me. I cant feel my ribs." Howard let go of him.

"Sorry, but it feels like forever since you came down here last." apologized Howard.

"It has, in a way," agreed Gregor.

"Ah Boots," Howard said in mock pride, or genuine pride, "My, have you grown?"

"Hi Howard!" she said running into his hug.

"Lizzie, I could hardly recognize you," he noticed, "You seem different, more confident."

"It's great to see you again too."

"And Lady Grace, I hope your arrival here wasn't too sudden." Gregor wished Howard hadn't said that. He may as well have said that he hoped your children were eaten on their way here.

But all she said was, "Thank you Howard, we were going to have to anyway, I suppose."

"Hello there sir," Howard said to Gregor's father. A nod was all he received. "Who might these three be?" asked Howard.

"These are my friends," answered Gregor "Larry, Angelina, and Nereida." He shook all their hands warmly. On Nereida, his hand stayed for a bit too long, his eyes stayed locked on her's for a second longer than necessary.

"So... where's everybody else?" asked Gregor

"You don't fool me Gregor," said Howard slyly, "She's in her room." At that Gregor bolted past Nike and into the palace. Walls, doors, paintings, all were blended together and forgotten. He ran ahead, led only by instinct, listening only to his heartbeat, thinking of only one thing. Here was the most beautiful woman he would ever meet. The most perfect being that he ever encountered. Luxa was here somewhere.

At last, was the door to Luxa's chamber. He stormed to it, but once again, forgetting his better judgement, he rammed himself into the door. "Shit!" He opened the door to see Luxa standing there. His love for her swelled. It was as if he never left.

"I knew you would come." she said once her violet eyes saw him. He moved in closer, hands reaching forward and grasping hers.

"The queen asked for me this time," he said, moving closer, "A queen should get what she asks for." He stared at her, wishing he could take her and lock her deep within his own body. They were now less than an inch away from each other, but even that wasn't enough. He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. If his heart could explode, it would. For two years he thought that a kiss like this with the girl in front of him was a dream, something that was imagined but never something to look forward to. The one kiss spoke what words couldn't, they wouldn't break away had Judgement Day befallen the planet. He let go at the same time she did. "I'm here now."

"I told them that you would come, that you would be here when we needed you." she said, "I knew that if I waited you would be hear." Luxa closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. He could feel his hands going up her arms and holding her in an embrace. He could feel her tension releasing, how in his arms all her problems seemed to just let go. All the pain and suffering that she felt over the years became as insubstantial as the air. Gregor felt Luxa's fear extinguish. He knew she felt the same in him. "Gregor?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't leave, please?"

"I'm right here Luxa."

_I'm right here._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Explanations

"I don't know how to begin, Gregor," said Luxa. Right now, he was in the queen's chambers reading the scrolls about the Underland's new threat. Cannibal, from what he's reading, is like the monster from a Stephen King novel. Killing an entire batallion of Regalia's army with his _teeth._ It was unbelievable. These scrolls said that he now lived in the Uncharted Lands with this girl. "The last time I've seen him was when I was a little girl. He came in one day and my father tried to detain him. But he resisted and turned into a beast. He and his companion tore them apart and left. I can't remember too much. I don't know if that is a good thing or bad."

"Why did your father try to take him in?" asked Gregor, "What did he do wrong if he had just come down here?"

"I don't know myself," she replied, "I wasn't at all sure he did anything wrong, but after what he did to Regalia a few days back, I'm sure there was a reason for it." Gregor didn't think so, but it was still evil that he would just come here and go on a killing spree like that.

"Was the girl with him?"

"No, not this time, I'm not sure if it means anything, and I'm not sure I want to care."

Gregor read everything over and over again, making sure he hadn't forgotten any key information. But he didn't think it would help him any. Cannibal was around, at least back then, five-feet-seven inches. His claws were about three inches long, his mouth was filled with frighteningly sharp teeth. He moved like a flash of lightening and he was _really _strong. It was so unreal how someone can be like this. He rubbed his eyes and got up. This reading was getting tiring.

"I need to get those three back to the Overland. I don't think they should be down here when we need to head out."

"I'll come with you."

A bit later they went to the dining hall, where Howard, Nereida, Larry, Angelina, Lizzie, Boots, Dulcet, Nerissa, and a nibbler named Flail. At the moment, they were all enjoying themselves. All of them in the midst of a conversation. Nereida, Larry, and Angelina, fully overcoming their initial fear, were the center of the conversation. Gregor's parents already went back up when they were sure their children were fine.

"Hey guys?" Gregor called to the three, "Can I talk to you guys for a minute? If your not too busy." He said, noticing Nereida quickly glancing at Howard and reluctantly getting up. They went to the other side of the room, Luxa went to join the others.

"I think you guys should leave." Gregor said bluntly. The three Overlanders stared at him in disbelief.

"W-what?" Nereida asked. "You can't make us do that! I want to know what happened to you while were down here last time!"

"Yeah, we don't want to be left in the dark!" said Angelina.

"I'm sorry guys, but the shit's gonna hit the fan soon and I don't want you guys to be caught in it." said Gregor. "I'm not kidding, what's gonna happen in a few days isn't something any normal person would want to see."

"Why? What's going to happen? Tell us."

"It's too much to explain right now..."

"NO! You've kept enough secrets from us! I'm staying right here, and there is nothing short of killing me yourself that can get me to leave." Screamed Nereida.

"Listen to me Nereida. Do you know what I had to do here? The times I've been _used_ here? I had to see things, make decisions, watch friends die. I had nightmares for so long." The rager was fighting for control, but Gregor suppressed it. It's time wasn't now.

"That's the _point_ Gregor! We want to be here to help. But you need to stop keeping secrets from us." She walked away and sat next to Howard again. The entire room was quiet and staring at the four of them. He saw Howard look at her and asking what was wrong. _Good luck old friend. _He thought, smiling.

"Well?" Gregor asked the remaining two, "What about you two?"

"Very funny Gregor," Angelina said and went back, followed by Larry. Gregor stood there for a few seconds. _I never do see these things coming, _he thought and joined his friends.


End file.
